


We Usually Just Get Takeout

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate wants to show off her young, pretty girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Usually Just Get Takeout

Kate’s hand was resting on the small of Osgood’s back as they waited to be seated. The blonde had surprised the young woman at the end of their working day with a tuxedo and a reservation at one of the fanciest restaurants in London. She knew that morning that her girlfriend had been cooking up something but she figured it had more to do with work than their personal lives. It usually did anyway. And now they were here and Osgood had no idea what she was meant to be doing. 

Kate was wearing her usual pant suit in a rich blue, accentuating her pale skin and blonde hair. The older woman was looking around at their fellow diners as her hand slipped to rest on the brunette’s hip causing her to flush an unexpected shade of red. The blonde gave a low chuckle and nuzzled her nose in her hair, unusually unrestrained by a ponytail. 

The maitre d’ came back and seated them at a beautifully laid out table with a candle flickering in the centre. It was situated in the middle of the room and the deep red tablecloth was complimentary to the mahogany chairs. Osgood blushed once again as Kate pulled out her chair for her and they sat in silence for a few moments as they pursued the menu. 

“Why’d you bring me here?” the brunette asked, looking over the top of her menu. 

“Am I not allowed to treat the woman I’m in love with?” was the retort. The younger woman smiled at that.

“No, you are. I was just curious. This is a really fancy restaurant and we usually just get takeout. I wondered if I’d missed something,” she explained, glancing back down at the menu. 

“I just thought you deserved a treat. We can leave if you’d prefer,” the blonde offered, making to stand up. 

“No, no, we can stay,” the other woman hurriedly said, hiding her once more blushing face behind the menu. 

Within a few more minutes they had ordered and were waiting on their meal, having agreed to leave work at the door for this one night. 

“You look lovely tonight. I don’t think I’ve told you that,” Kate complimented causing a faint dusting of heat to cover the younger woman’s cheeks. The blonde reached out and squeezed her hand, quickly lacing their fingers together, ignoring some of the disapproving stares from other patrons. 

“You look gorgeous as always,” Osgood replied, smiling at her lover. The blonde’s thumb was absentmindedly stroking the younger woman’s hand as they discussed inconsequential things such as the TV they caught at three in the morning after a long day. 

Their meal arrived and they dug in. The first bite that passed Osgood’s lips caused her to let out a moan, startling Kate and bringing curious glances in their direction. One particular group of men watched on interestedly, zeroing in on the brunette who was oblivious to their attention. The same could not be said for the blonde. Kate growled to herself and retook Osgood’s hand. The brunette looked at her questioningly over her plate. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, as she put her cutlery down, the blonde mirroring her movements.

“You’re just so beautiful,” the older woman said, her free hand coming to stroke the brunette’s cheek. A blush bloomed under her palm and she slowly leaned forward and kissed her chastely over the table, causing the younger woman to become flustered. 

“Inhaler,” she said to her now wheezing companion as she calmly went back to her meal. 

“I didn’t know we were being so open,” the brunette remarked once her breathing was back under control. 

“Is that a problem for you?” the blonde asked.

“No, I just thought you might not want to be,” Osgood admitted. 

“Why?” Kate questioned. 

“I don’t know. You never have before,” the brunette said, looking down at her plate in embarrassment. 

“I thought maybe you would’t want it,” the blonde confessed. The younger woman looked back up at this and gently took the other woman’s hand. 

“Of course I want it. I want the entire universe to know you’re mine and they’ll have to get through me first if they want to hurt you in any way. I want everyone to know how much I love you and that I am blessed every day I get with you. But having you was more important than that other stuff so I didn’t question it,” Osgood declared. A tear glistened in the older woman’s eye and she kissed her lover’s hand. 

“Do you want to leave?” Kate asked, looking at their half finished meal. 

“Can I take you home?” the brunette questioned with a smirk on her face. The blonde signalled for the check and quickly they were making their way back through the restaurant. On the threshold the older woman seized her girlfriend’s waist and swept in for a long, slow, claiming kiss. 

“You’re mine too,” Kate stated.

“Forever,” Osgood agreed.


End file.
